


It takes a village

by TfpWolfGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Morgan, Big Brother Peter, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Growing Up, M/M, feel good, kid morgan, raising Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfpWolfGirl/pseuds/TfpWolfGirl
Summary: A feel good piece where all the avengers are alive and friends. Their experiences working together to raise baby Morgan.





	1. Steve and Bucky first time babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is a bit of bad language

Steve and Bucky babysit

Tony was in a hurry as he rushed around his room in the Avengers tower. There had been an earthquake in California and one of his arc reactors had a few pieces knocked loose, according to the head technician at the plant. It had been in the process of shutting down for almost half an hour now but Tony still wanted to be there just in case and to upgrade it to prevent earthquake damage in the future. He currently had baby Morgan strapped to his chest with an elaborate baby pouch that had taken him close to an hour to get on, honestly he could build an arc reactor from scrap and still couldn’t figure out the damn baby pouch.

As he finished throwing essentials into a bag he stopped suddenly remembering Morgan. He couldn’t take her to a reactor plant Pepper would castrate him. Quickly he zipped his bag.

“Friday I need you to call the babysitter Pepper was talking about and get her here ASAP.” he said

“The sitter is currently on vacation till the end of the week.” Friday told him as tony got in the elevator and walked out into the common room. “Would you like me to contact any of the other applicants that Pepper was going to screen when she returned tonight?” Friday asked

Tony inwardly cursed. He couldn’t just hand Morgan over to any random 5 star baby sitting service. This was HIS baby he was talking about not some kid of a random pop stars fling. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from last night. Careful not to accidentally let crumbs or sauce hit her in the head as she slept. He looked down at her against his chest. “Any ideas?” he asked the baby. 

“Tony what’s with the bag?” Steve asked suddenly from the couch. Bucky and him had been curled up together watching jurassic park to cross it off their ever growing list of things they needed to catch up on. 

“Need to go to california for the rest of the day to fix an arc reactor that was damaged in an earthquake and the babysitter is on vacation.” Tony said as he took another bite and walked over to the living room. Before anyone could even hesitate Steve spoke up.

“We can watch her.” He offered as he sat up from leaning on bucky. Tony looked at him a bit skeptical. Bucky looked shocked.

“Are you sure? Cause once I leave Pepper won’t be back till like 9 at night and you’ll be on your own till then.” The tower was currently empty with everyone spread out on missions. 

“Ya we got her.” Steve insisted “If i can take down nazi’s I can look after a baby for a few hours.” he said standing up and streaching. Tony sighed knowing he had no choice and removed baby morgan from her pouch.

“How does that sound to you Morgan? You wanna spend the afternoon with grandpa Steve and grandpa Bucky?” he asked the baby who happily cooed at her father’s attention. “Okay then. She said sure.” Tony said addressing Steve who wasn’t quite finished rolling his eyes at the grandpa comment. Tony then lead Steve back to the kitchen not quite ready to hand Morgan over. 

“So Friday knows her schedule and will keep you updated, she started eating baby food so Pepper has that organic stuff in the fridge and we’re going to see if she likes sweet potato, so that’s all set, sippy cups are in the cabinets with her bowls, baby spoons, and all that stuff.” Tony rambled on as the elevator pinged and opened. He turned his attention back to Morgan holding her up to his face and looking her in the eyes as she placed her tiny hands on his face. Tony couldn’t help but smile. “Okay now look here peanut. You gotta be good for your grandpas okay?” Morgan cooed at him in response. “If anything goes wrong at all, just tell Friday to call me immediately, okay? Love you peanut.” he finished as he kissed her forehead and hesitated one last time before quickly handing her over, before he changed his mind.

“Don’t worry Tony, she’s safe with us.” Steve said, happily accepting Morgan into his arms. 

“It’s not Morgan I’m worried about” Tony said as he walked into the elevator smiling at Morgan one last time as the doors closed. 

“Does he know he still has the baby thing wrapped around him?” Bucky asked walking over. When he got close enough Morgan reached out to grab at Bucky’s arm it’s gleam reflecting her face as she smiled and placed her hands on it. Bucky visibly flinched and backed away as if she had hurt him. A deep look of fear flashed across Bucky’s face as he looked at the smiling baby still reaching out for his arm. Steve couldn’t help but smile at her before he saw the look on Bucky’s face and it faded away.

Bucky was still weary about himself, the only person he would feel remotely relaxed around was Steve because he knew he couldn’t hurt him, though the fear was still there. And as Bucky looked at the innocent and vulnerable baby Steve held in his arms it made him think it was better if he stayed away from her. Not trusting himself to accidentally hurt her. Steve saw the emotions behind his eyes as easily as if Bucky was talking about them, something Steve wished he did more often.

Morgan’s squirming brought his attention back to her. She was still reaching out to Bucky wanting a closer look at his arm and was beginning to get frustrated with the fact that he was denying giving it to her. Her little noises of frustration and desire to get a look at the wakanda made arm reminded Steve of Tony in a way. He would have laughed if it wasn’t for Bucky still closely watching her in fear. 

“Come on, let's go let her have some play time” Steve said walking over to the colorful matt placed between the couch and TV. He quickly placed a few of her toys out. According to Tony his living room looked like a care bear had puked on it with all the smiling rainbows and singing plastic instruments. Steve sat on the ground with her placing toys in front of her. But Morgan was having none of it. As she began to crawl straight towards the couch where Bucky currently sat. He quickly put on his jacket to cover up his arm.

“She’s an insistent little thing I’ll give her that.” Steve said as he picked her up and placed her back down on the matt shifting so he sat between her and Bucky.

Eventually she stopped trying to crawl around steve and began to chew on a soft plastic giraffe during their stalemate. Seeing that she was content for the time being Steve turned around and sighed.

“You’re not going to hurt her Buck.” Steve said

“You don’t know that. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her.” Bucky said quietly as he watched Morgan closely, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was tense.

Steve just sighed in small defeat. Pepper and him had been trying to get Bucky to hold Morgan since the day she was born. All the avengers had tried, once when the guardians came to visit Rocket had even teased him about it before Bucky had retaliated by telling him that he could probably fit into Morgans onesies. The threat of trying it had shut him up real quick. By now everyone but Pepper and Steve had stopped trying knowing that he would have to bond with her eventually since they all lived together and Morgan was insistent on getting a closer look at Bucky’s arm. They stayed silent for after that with Return to Jurassic Park playing in the background and the ABC’s playing from Morgan’s toy. 

“Hey Friday when do we feed Morgan?” Steve asked

“In about twenty three minutes.” she responded

Steve began placing toys back into a basket under the TV and picked up Morgan walking into the Kitchen. Bucky following behind so he could help get everything ready while Steve watched Morgan. Walking up to the highchair in the kitchen Steve set her down and attempted to buckle her in. Pepper had been sure to get all top of the line safety baby equipment and baby proof fixtures for the house, and Tony had gone and upgraded most of it himself. That wouldn’t normally be a problem if it wasn’t for the fact that he had just ‘upgraded’ the highchair and now Steve was at a loss on how to get Morgan strapped in properly. 

“Okay, that should be fine.” Steve said standing up while Bucky watched from the kitchen table. “I need to use the restroom. So I just need you to watch her, that’s it.” Steve said Bucky nervously shifted in his seat and looked at morgan who was still chewing on her giraffe. 

“Okay” Bucky said nervously. Steve quickly walked off down a hall as two pairs of eyes watched him leave. “Okay it’s just going to be a few minutes. You can sit calmly for a few minutes.” Bucky said almost pleading to Morgan. 

As if she was rejecting Bucky’s plea for mercy she let go of her toy and it fell on the floor at the foot of her high chair. She watched it fall and then looked up to Bucky expectantly waiting for him to retrieve it for her. When he didn’t immediately move to get it she gave him one last look and began to wiggle and squirm attempting to slide down and follow where her toy had fallen.

Bucky’s eyes widened a bit as she began to shift in her seat and slide down. Bucky immediately rose up out of his chair as gravity began to help her out of the chair and grabbed her before the chairs own defenses could activate and catch her. As he picked her up Morgan smiled with glee and giggled as Bucky panicked a bit held her as loosely as possible. He looked around the room a bit panicky and then jogged over to the matt on the floor and gently tried to place her down. But again Morgan was having none of it and refused to let go of Bucky’s sleeves. He sat down on the matt with her as she continued to giggle.

“Come on Steve hurry up.” Bucky pleaded to himself “Okay Morgan you need to let go please. If you do I’ll ;et you play with Tony’s helmet, that’s shinier than my arm.” he attempted to bargain with her but she still didn’t let go. And what was worse when she released her grip she immediately crawled into his lap getting closer much to Bucky’s fear. 

This baby was possibly using the most dangerous man in the world as a climbing toy much to Bucky’s horror as she grabbed his shirt in her tiny fists and sat up in his lap smiling happily at him.

“You planned this didn’t you.” Bucky said to the baby as he placed his hands on either side of her so she didn’t fall. 

She was oblivious to his hands still happily looking at his fear filled face as the panic calmed a bit. She was oblivious to how many people’s blood was on his hands, the hands barely inches from her vulnerable body still happily bouncing and grasping the shirt of a killer reaching up to his face with the other hand. 

“You don’t care do you?” he asked the baby still smiling at him, the start of a baby tooth just visible. “You have no idea, and you wouldn’t care even if I told you.” he said as he hesitantly placed his hands on her sides. Copying Steve he gently picked her up and brought her closer to his face like she had wanted. She quickly placed both her hands on the sides of his face and cooed at him. 

That was it all the fear and panic melted away as he closed his eyes and held Morgan to him. He didn’t even notice that steve had returned and was watching the tender moment from the hallway entrance. As quietly as he could Steve walked into the kitchen and gathered Morgan’s baby food and a spoon.

“See, I told you you’d love holding her.” Steve said happily as he interrupted the tender moment. 

“The highchair broke and she fell out.” Bucky said simply. Steve looked at her and knew she was fine. 

“Well I can hold her and just feed her in my lap.” Steve offered sitting on the couch with Morgan's food and reaching out for her. Just like he thought Bucky tightened his grip on her now not wanting to let her go. 

“I’ll hold her it’ll be easier for you to feed her.” Bucky said as he took a seat on the couch and sat her in his lap using his arms as a seat belt and holding her in place. Steve happily got a small spoon full of baby food and turned to Morgan

“Okay, Lets see if you like sweet potato Morgan.” Steve said holding the spoon out to her. Bucky laughed as she took the spoon in her mouth and made a face of disgust. 

“I don’t think she likes it.” Bucky said smiling down at her. As if in retaliation she spat out the baby food on his arms. Steve began to laugh as Bucky looked at her like she had just betrayed him. Not one to give up easily Steve tried again but Morgan saw it comming and swatted the spoon away. The baby food landing on the couch and on Steve’s shirt. Now it was Bucky’s turn to smirk a little. “Told you.” he said to Steve.

Steve relented after Morgan had managed to knock the container off the couch and onto the floor, finding snap pea baby food instead and Bucky accidentally gave her a little of peanut butter from his sandwich, as he held her and it had dropped onto his arm within her reach. She had seemed to enjoy it as they sat on the couch continuing with the Jurassic Park marathon. Steve stood in the kitchen cleaning up as he took out his phone and sent a pictures of Bucky and Morgan to Pepper. Her reply was immediate.

‘No way this is real.’

‘Morgan finally wore him down’ 

‘Lol! I need to see this, going to be home early’

By the time Pepper got home Bucky had fallen asleep on the couch with Morgan sleeping on his chest, both of Bucky’s hands wrapped over her back keeping her in place. Pepper smiled to herself as she took a picture for the memory. Morgan might not have known it at the time but she now had one of the most dangerous assassins wrapped around her tiny finger.


	2. Peter's in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is older in this one and is trying to help Peter.

Peter’s in trouble

Peter stood in his newest suit on the platform of Tony’s workshop with the man himself sitting on a stool behind him attempting to adjust the panel's circuits in the suits back. Peter had been out before sunrise this morning and attempted to stop a car crash involving a very drunk driver and an elderly woman with a walker. The nice grandmotherly woman had given him a mint from her purse as a thank you, but unfortunately the suits main generator on his back had taken the force of the impact and it had hit in just the right way that the iron spider had begun to smoke just a little from his back. May had threatened to ground him if he set off the fire alarm again at the crack of dawn when she smelled the distinct electrical smelling smoke. 

So Peter had waited till after school to fix it and by the time he rushed home the damage had set in and corroded the delicate inner wiring. It had given him a great excuse to miss May’s ‘mystery meal’ that night, what his aunt called putting all the leftovers in a bowl together and calling it cooking. Mr. Stark always ordered pizza when they worked late together especially since Morgan was now allowed in the lab, Pepper had finally given in, and Peter loved teaching her how to build small robots under the watchful eyes of Tony, who happily referred to Peter as his unofficial adoptive son to the point where Morgan now called him her big brother. Thinking about it made Peter smile every time.

But not today, he stood in his suit as still as he could but for the life of him could not stop fidgeting! His chemistry class was given a pop project where the class would be assigned a partner and three chemical equations to solve and then plan to recreate in the lab. It was Wednesday and the recreation would be done on Friday, and since it was a group project you had to email selfies of you and your partner meeting at least once as part of the grade. And having a good partner could mean the difference between an A+ and a C-. 

It had him on edge as he kept shifting his weight from foot to foot as he watched Morgan who sat at the counter with his laptop open refreshing the site in between spinning around on her stool. It was when Tony gave a small surprise of pain at being shocked for the 15th time, yes he was counting, that he finally gave up. Tossing his work rag on Peter’s head as he pushed off and rolled backwards off the platform.

“I’m done, can’t work under these conditions. I’ll finish up when energizer rabbit here runs out of steam” He said dramatically holding up his hands in mock surrender. Tony looked at Dummy expectantly, who was holding a remote.

“Well, go on. Don’t want the spiderling here to get microwaved in his suit.” Tony insisted as Dummy pressed the button and electronic arms began to remove the pieces of the armor freeing Peter since the easiest way to work on the back was when the armor was in one piece and that was easiest if he was wearing it. 

As soon as he was free Peter rushed over to the laptop and refreshed the page again. This time though a little attachment popped up on screen. Peter muttered a relieved finally under his breath as he clicked on it and it began to load on the screen. His heart the second he saw his partner and he let his head fall onto the counter with a small thud. Morgan being helpful used her dad’s rag to completely cover Peter’s head up. Just to make sure he lifted the corner of the rag and peeked out from underneath only to have his dread confirmed. Flash’s name and cell phone number sat right above his with the three formulas nicely placed on the opposite side of the page. Peter let the corner fall back down as Morgan laughed at him proud of her work with the rag. 

“What’s wrong with you Underoos?” Tony called from across the lab.

“I just got paired with the worst partner for the project I was telling you about earlier.” Peter called back still under the rag. And as if on cue his cell phone rang and he internally cringed already knowing who it was.

“Hello?” Morgan said as she answered the phone. That got Peters attention as he picked his head up and grabbed the phone from her the rag falling onto the floor.

“Morgan!” he said a bit surprised as he put the phone up to his ear.

“Penis. What the Hell! Can’t get a date with the girls here?” Flash taunted through the phone

“That’s my sister.” Peter dead panned

“Don’t care, we need to meet now and get this over with.” Flash said

“What? I can’t meet now! I’m at my internship. Why can’t we just meet tomorrow after school?” Peter asked

“Cause I’m busy, that’s why Penis. Unlike you some people in this group have a life.” Flash said. Peter could practically hear his smug grin through the phone.

“Fine, text me your address and I’ll meet you th-.” Peter said  
Flash didn’t even let him finish before he spoke up again. “No way! I’m not letting you anywhere near my house, It’s too nice for you to be around… know what, here’s your chance to prove it once and for all we can meet at the avengers tower in ten, that should be easy since you have an ‘Internship’ there.” Flash laughed as he hung up obviously thinking he had just called Peter out.

Peter felt like his life was turning into one big groan as he turned around to see Tony smiling mischievously at him next to Morgan who had an eerily similar expression.   
“Oh, now we’re talking. Lets have some fun! What do you say Morgan?” Tony asked 

“Yes! Let’s scare him!” Morgan proclaimed

“Right direction and I love the enthusiasm but not what I was thinking.” Tony said as Peter stood there in a small state of horror. Luckily Pepper had decided to walk in and save him.

“Okay that’s enough, he’s already stressed out enough. Peter you can do your project in the common room, and Tony you have a conference call with the ambassador of Russia to talk about rooting out Hydra in five minutes.” She said picking up Morgan and helping her off the chair before kneeling down to her. “Now Morgan I know you want to help your brother but he needs you to be very good and not interrupt him while he’s doing homework. Do you remember the rules?” She asked

“Yes mommy, It’s that homework comes first and we can’t play till it’s all done. Even if daddy doesn’t follow the rule.” Morgan said

“Wow thrown under the bus.” Tony exclaimed in mock offense

“Good job baby, now go play till your big brothers done with his homework.” Pepper said as Morgan ran out of the lab and to the elevator to get to her room. “There, that should buy you enough time. And don’t worry I made sure the common room was empty.” Pepper finished before leaving, Peter shooting her a grateful look of thanks before walking out of the lab and down the main hall to the common room laying out his chemistry books and notebooks on the kitchen table, ready to get it all finished as fast as possible and never have to work with Flash again.

Peter walked out of the main elevator into the Tower lobby right as Flash walked in and was stopped by security till Peter waved him through, not saying a word as he lead Flash into an elevator clearly marked “Cleared Level 10 Ranking Personnel Only”. It wasn’t till after Peter pressed the button marked “Common Room” and the doors closed that Flash found his voice.

“How’d you manage this Parker?” Flash asked with obvious suspicion.

“I told you I have an internship here, Mr. Stark let me end early today to do the project.” Peter said on the fly.

Flash was about to comment when the elevator dinged and the doors opened on a thankfully empty common room, Peter let out a small sigh of relief that returned as soon as Flash got out his phone and began to live stream his followers about being in the avengers common room.

“Flash, you can’t do that here. Mr. Stark let me use the common room for the project. And this is the Avengers house it’s an invasion of their privacy.” Peter interrupted as Flash ended the stream to look at Peter with a deadpan expression. 

“Their the avengers they basically have like no privacy.” Flash argued

“Can we please just get this over with?” Peter asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Fine, ya, whatever. Only so I don’t have to hang out with you any longer than I need to.” Flash said as he sat down and got to work on his half of the equations in silence.

Almost done, Almost done! Peter kept repeating to himself over and over in his head They just needed to plan out the experiments for class and then turn it in for Friday. It was going too easily, Flash hadn’t talked to him since he arrived, none of the other avengers had shown up, and Tony hadn’t tried to pull anything. It was too good to be true. As he heard little footsteps coming down the hall.

“Peter!” Morgan yelled as she climbed into his lap at the table. “What are you doing? Are you done with homework yet?” Morgan asked looking down at his paper

“Not yet Morgan. I’ll call you as soon as I'm done. Okay?” Peter said

“Who are you?” Morgan asked Flash but as soon as he opened his mouth to reply she turned back around to Peter. “Daddy needs you in the lab.” She said jumping down and running back down the hall. Peter sighed looking at his work so far and wishing it would just write itself as he stood up from his chair. 

“I’ll be right back.” Peter said to Flash who ignored him as he walked down the hall. As soon as he was out of earshot he told FRIDAY to watch Flash for him.

Peter entered the lab to see his suit still in pieces and Tony now in the middle of it. “Hey, Wanted to see how it was going.” Tony asked Peter as he closed a small panel on the arm piece. 

“He’s basically ignoring me, I don’t mind though. I think he’s still trying to process that I have access to the Common Room.” Peter said smiling a little at the thought of putting Flash in his place a bit.

“Bout time someone did.” Tony muttered to himself. He knew enough about Flash and about how he picked on Peter to know he didn’t like the kid currently sitting in his kitchen. “Any way I need your body for the next ten to twenty minutes.” Tony said tossing Peter the arm piece he had been holding. After he said it Tony immediately regretted his statement.

“That’s what she said.” Peter said smiling as he caught the piece.

“And you made it weird, happy now? You’re lucky Morgan wasn’t here to hear that, Kid is part parrot.” Tony said as Peter moved onto the platform still smiling as his armor was reassembled back onto him. “Don’t worry this shouldn’t take too long as long as you don’t fidget this time.”

Meanwhile Morgan had decided her room was boring to play in when she had the option to play with her brother, who was way more fun than toys. So she went to see if he was back in the kitchen to see if he was done with his homework yet.

Much to her disappointment he wasn't there. But his friend still was and looked just about ready to throw his school book at the wall. She walked over and pulled herself up into Peter's chair and heard the guy mumbling to himself irritably. 

“Who are you?” Morgan asked him. The guy looked up at her and looked her over for a second.

“I’m Flash, I was supposed to be Penis Parkers lab partner for a project and apparently he thinks he can just flake on me.” Flash said looking back at his paper mad that he might have to do more than his share of the work.

It took Morgan a second to process what Flash had said since she had never heard the word penis before or someone called a flake. She then smiled as she got an idea “I can help then! Brother is working on his suit with daddy, so if I help we can go play Iron man faster!” She said excitedly smiling happily at her great idea. 

Flash scoffed for a second at the thought of the small kid doing advanced high school chemistry lab planning. “Sorry kid, this is too advanced for you… Thanks for the offer though, you’re more help than that ass Parker.” Flash said he might be a bully but he’s not a heartless monster. He looked back up as Morgan gave a gasp of shock. “That’s a bad word” she whispered in a stunned shock that had Flash give a snort of laughter before going back to work.

“If I take you to where Brother is and you work there would he be able to play faster?” Morgan asked Flash after getting over her shock at the use of the bad word.

“Sure” Flash said humoring the kid as he closed his book. He needed a break anyway and what better way than walking around the Avengers Tower. And now he had an excuse. Morgan smiled and jumped down, running to the other side of the table and grabbing Flash’s hand to pull him along.

“Come on, Hurry up slowpoke!” she said doing her best to pull him along.

“Wait a sec.” Flash said as he got out his phone and pressed the record button. Might as well make some video content to post when he got back home. “What is up everyone! Just chilling in the Avengers tower today, I'm going to show you all a private tour of the tower led by the kid here.” he flipped the screen around “Say hi to my fans” Flash said

“Come on!” Morgan whined as she pulled him down the hallway. Flash stopping every couple of seconds to get some of the art and older avengers weapons hanging on the wall on camera.

Peter stood with his back facing the large glass window into the hallway standing with his arms out so Tony could work. “I thought you were on a conference call?” Peter asked.

“I was, the guy is a rambler though, so I just left the room when he decided to talk about some renovation he’s getting done on his house.” Tony said

“You left the Russian ambassador on hold?!” Peter asked shocked.

“No I did not leave him on hold. I just left the phone on my desk and walked away. The guy’s still going to.” Tony said pointing behind him where his office phone now sat in the workshop. “I went back and got it in case Pepper happened to walk into my office and caught my phone in there on call without me with it.” 

Just then the door to the lab opened and not bothering to look up Tony just yelled behind Peter, already knowing it was Morgan. “Peanut, don’t forget to shut the door. Mommy doesn’t know I'm here.” 

“No way.” Flash uttered In shock. This was by far the best day of his life. His hero Spiderman was right in front of him with Tony Stark in a Stark lab in the Avengers Tower. If he wasn’t so mad at Parker he would be sure this was dream.

Peter tensed and internally panicked, thanking whatever supernatural force was looking out for him that his mask was on. As he turned around and saw Flash fangirling and on the verge of what he thought was passing out. Karen’s bio readings said he was fine though just freaking out. Quickly peter asked Karen to alter his voice. “Sorry Peter the modulator is still in need of repair and is not functional at this time.” She said calmer than Peter thought she had a right to be. Luckily Tony was there to save him.

“Sorry Kid you can’t be in here. How’d you even manage to get up here? Tour groups aren’t allowed up here.” Tony said

“He’s working with big brother on homework.” Morgan said.

“Oh you’re Flash.” Tony said figuring out who he was. But Flash was too busy staring at Spiderman to hear him.

“Oh my god, I might cry! Spiderman I am your biggest fan!” Flash said walking up to him “It is such an honor to meet you! I absolutely love your work and everything you do!” Flash rambled as Tony inwardly laughed at how awkward Peter looked getting bombarded by a fan. Flash was so excited that he didn’t even notice. He also didn’t even care that his phone was still recording and pointed at the ground. “Is it, Is it okay if we take a picture?” Flash eventually asked. Hoping to speed it up Peter gave flash a thumbs up and Flash took as many Selfies as he could before Tony chimed in.

“I thought you and Peter were working on a project?” He asked as both boys turned their attention to him.

“We were Mr. Iron man sir. But Peter decided to disappear as always.” Flash said being the most polite Peter had ever seen him. 

Tony walked back up to Peter to tighten some of the wires on his back so he could close up the panel and work on it more later. “I’ll send him out in a bit, he’s in the bathroom. Morgan can you take Flash here back out to the kitchen.” Tony said already focusing.

“Yes Daddy.” Morgan said walking up to retrieve Flash.

“Again it was an honor to meet you Spider man, I can’t thank you enough, this has been the best day of my life! I have like a million more questions for you!” He kept going holding up his phone as he backed out of the lab.

As Morgan Pulled Flash back into the kitchen Peter released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Fight space aliens, no problem any day of the week, face his constant tormentor who also happened to be his biggest fan, please just throw him to the aliens. Tony just started laughing. 

“You are possibly the most awkward person on the face of the earth!” He said cracking up.

Peter just looked at him irritated before picking Tony’s work rag up off the floor and throwing it in his face. Making Tony laugh harder as Morgan came running down the hall back into the lab.

“Everyone in this room is a traitor!” Peter yelled at no one. “Especially you FRIDAY!” Peter yelled as the AI stayed silent not bothering to respond. Causing Tony to laugh harder as the mechanical arms worked to remove the armor from Peter as he walked out of the lab.

Thankfully he hadn’t closed the door yet as he heard Morgan ask “Daddy, what does Penis mean.” And Tony immediately stop laughing. Karma was sweet Peter thought as he walked back out to Flash staring at his phone in reverence as he flipped through the pictures of him and Spider man, already setting them as his new backgrounds and giving them their own album in his photos app. After that Flash was a bit more pleasant work with that afternoon. And even though he wasn’t a big fan of Flash knowing how much those few pictures meant to him made Peter feel better about the entire situation.

By the end of the week Flash had told the story of him being friends with Spiderman to the entire school and anyone who would listen, he let up a bit on Peter even. Ned suspected it was because Flash believed that Peter knew Spiderman now and wanted to earn enough points with Peter so he could meet Spiderman again. Either way Peter was just happy for the break and the A+ he now had in his chem class. And he was already thinking of ways he could get back at Morgan this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with this dynamic and I hope to write another Peter and Morgan one later on since this didn't feature their relationship as well as I'd have hoped. I also hope to further on write a chapter about Flash figuring Spiderman's secret identity if anyone is up for it! :)


End file.
